The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Audio communication sessions, such as voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) sessions, can involve two or more users providing audio inputs to their computing devices and the devices exchanging encoded audio packets indicative of the audio inputs via a network. Upon receipt, the audio packets are decoded to obtain an audio signal, which can be output by the receiving computing device via a speaker. In some cases, the playback of received audio can be captured by a microphone of the listening computing device, such as during a period when the listening user is not actively speaking. This captured playback can then be transmitted and output at the other computing device, which is also known as echo.